Traîtrises par amour
by Aleksandria020
Summary: Hermione se fait faire prisonnière par Voldemort et se retrouve dans les cachots des Malfoy. Elle devient de plus en plus proche de Drago qui veut l’aider. C’est un DM/HG et LM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling à part peut-être Gaby.**

**Résumé : Hermione se fait faire prisonnière par Voldemort et se retrouve dans les cachots des Malfoy. Elle devient de plus en plus proche de Drago qui veut l'aider. C'est un DM/HG et LM/OC.**

**Bon, voilà le premier chapitre et j'espère que vous allez aimer le lire. J'avertis tout de suite que dans le premier chapitre, il ne se passer rien. Il n'y a a pas d'actions. Ce n'est que de la correspondance ou presque. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

_**Retour de lettres**_

_**7 janvier**_

_**Salut Gab! Pour tout dire, pour moi, ça ne va pas très bien. Voldemort a encore fait des siennes. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Je sais que je devrais être courageuse, mais j'ai peur pour mon ami. Tu sais… Harry… Je t'en avais déjà parlé. J'avoue que ça fait longtemps. Mais si tu te rappelles, je t'ai parlé d'une prophétie qui disait qu'Harry était celui qui pourrait tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais si jamais Harry échouait? Ça va de plus en plus mal pour nous. Je commence à perdre l'espoir que cette guerre va prendre enfin fin! Comment mettre fin au règne de ce sale tueur qui détruit tant de famille? C'est pratiquement impossible. Harry est encore trop jeune pour l'affronter et pendant ce temps, il détruit tout et tout le monde sur son passage qui ne suive pas les mêmes idéaux que lui. Je sais que ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas écrit, ni parler, mais en cas de problème, tu as toujours été là pour moi et m'écouter quand je n'avais personne à qui parler. Juste à écrire cette lettre, je me sens bien! J'espère que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles.**_

_**Hermione**_

_**23 janvier**_

_Yo Hermione! Moi, ça va bien! Je veux dire que c'est comme d'habitudes… Bref, tu me connais. J'essaie de rester positive en toute circonstance dans les moments difficiles. Oui, je me rappelle tout ce que tu m'as dévoilé sur ton monde… J'espère que tout va bien se terminer. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi s'il te plait. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour toi. Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rendre visite à ton retour de Poudlard? Je serai vraiment contente de te revoir. Ça fait combien de temps déjà qu'on ne s'est pas vu? 2 ans? J'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Gaby_

_**3 février**_

_**Merci pour ta lettre Gab. C'est sûr que je vais venir te rendre visite cet été. Je suis trop contente que tu m'ais répondu. J'ai trop hâte de te voir. Et surtout, ça va pouvoir me faire oublier mes problèmes que je rencontre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Je vais avoir pleins de choses à te raconter! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu? J'ai appris que tu avais déménagé après la mort de tes parents? Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. J'ai entendu parler du cambriolage chez toi et de l'homicide de ton père et de ta mère. Je les aimais beaucoup. J'espère que tu t'en sors? Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi hein?**_

_**Hermione**_

_**27 février**_

_Je suis correct Hermy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai passé au-dessus de tout ça. Et moi aussi je vais avoir pleins de choses à te raconter. Pour l'instant, je me suis trouvé un travail et j'ai mon appart. Je vis bien. Je travail dans un bar__, appelé ''Snake's Bar'', comme chanteuse et serveuse. Je ne déteste pas. C'est sûr que je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie dans cet endroit, mais pour l'instant, je m'en sors et c'est l'important. Et comment ça se passe avec tes amis? J'espère que le sauveur du monde sorcier s'en sort bien?_

_Gaby_

_**3 mars**_

Relisant une dernière fois la lettre de son amie, Hermione poussa un petit soupir en pensant à Harry. Prenant une plume et un papier, elle écrit une réponse à Gab.

_**Salut Gab! Encore moi! Bon, j'avoue que travailler dans un bar, ne doit pas être le meilleur endroit, mais avec le caractère que tu as, je ne me fais même pas de souci pour toi. Une autre que toi me dirais qu'elle travaille dans un bar en tant que serveuse, je me ferais un sang d'encre, mais avec toi ce n'est pas le cas. Pour ta question à propos de mes amis, je crois pouvoir dire que ça va bien. Ron est toujours aussi fou et Harry… Heu bien Harry a l'air de tenir bon. Ça fait déjà une semaine que sa cicatrice ne lui fait plus mal. C'est à se demander si c'est un bon signe ou au contraire si c'est mauvais signe! Bon, j'ai un devoir à faire, alors je vais te laisser.**_

_**Hermione**_

Repoussant sa chaise, Hermione se rendit à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre. Se faisant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme blond était là lui aussi et Hermione reconnut Drago Malfoy, vile Serpentard. Faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, elle allait tourner les talons quand elle l'entendit parler.

- Hé Granger! Que fais-tu ici si tard?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Malfoy.

Le jeune homme blond s'avança vers elle et approcha son visage du sien.

- Tu veux vraiment la réponse? Questionna-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur ceux de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Que se passe-t-il avec toi Malfoy? Tu viens d'embrasser une Sang-de-Bourbe je te ferai remarqué? S'écria-t-elle.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Hermione s'en alla de la volière. Elle n'aimait pas être dans la même pièce qu'un Serpentard quand elle était seule. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire? De plus si ce Serpentard était un Malfoy, elle avait encore plus de raison d'être sur ses gardes!

_**Bon voici la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas détester et que vous allez me laisser des commentaires??? Au prochain chapitre!**_

_**:D  
**_


	2. Cours de potions

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic a l'air bien pour tout dire. Bon, avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier :**_

_**Nini Weasley : Merci pour ta review. Tu voulais la suite, heu bien… LA VOILÀ! J'espère que tu vas aimer!**_

_**Audrey : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite pour tout dire. **_

_**Nini : Merci à toi Nini! Je suis contente que tu aimes le début et j'espère que ça va être ainsi pour la suite pour tout dire!**_

_**Il ne me reste qu'une chose à vous dire : BONNE LECTURE!!!**_

**Chapitre 2**

_**Cours de potions**_

La Grande Salle était remplie de monde. Dans à peine une demi-heure les cours allaient commencer et, malheureusement, les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec les Serpentards en cours de potions. Comme toujours, quoi!

- Il n'y a pas plus pire matin que le lundi!

- Ron, tu répète cette phrase tous les lundi matins depuis je ne sais pas comment d'années. Tu ne te tannes pas?

Ron jeta un regard noir à son amie avant de revenir à son déjeuner.

- Pas de chicane ce matin s'il vous plait!

Harry regardait ses amis avec amusement. Tous les matins étaient toujours la même chose. Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient pour des raisons futiles, mais dans ces moments, ça l'aidait à oublier ses soucis.

- Tu as raison Harry. C'est mieux de ne rien essayer de lui faire entrer dans la tête, car c'est sans espoir.

- Hé Mione! S'écria Ron.

La concernée se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Bon on y va? Il ne faudrait pas être en retard en cours de potions, sinon Rogue va se faire une joie de nous enlever des points.

Hochant la tête, Harry et Ron se levèrent. Un en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et l'autre en grommellent des mots incompréhensibles sur le professeur Rogue qui avantageait toujours sa maison et les Serpentards qui en profitaient. Habitué à l'entendre chialé sur tout et rien Hermione secoua la tête avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la classe de potions. Elle accota son dos contre le mur en attendant l'arrivée du bâtard des cachots comment Ron s'amuse à l'appeler. Les Serpentards vinrent les rejoindre peu de temps après. Hermione reconnut Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. La clic au grand complet. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Dans quelques secondes, Malfoy allait dire :

_- __Ah! Mais regardons qui set là! C'est le balafré, le traître à son sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe!_

Mais à sa grande surprise, le blond resta silencieux et gardait les yeux fixés sur le plancher. La jeune fille se demandait bien ce que se plancher avait de si exceptionnel? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps, car le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte et tous les élèves prirent place.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, vous allez créer une potion compliquée et celle-ci va se faire en équipe.

Harry fit aussitôt signe à Ron qui hocha la tête, mais l'horrible professeur des cachots les vit et un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres minces.

- Non Potter. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de vous laisser choisir vous même votre coéquipier. J'ai déjà fait les équipes. Et je veux que cette pièce reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que j'ais fini de citer les noms. Compris?

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour réussir à garder une classe silencieuse ainsi.

- Alors voilà les équipes :

Potter - Parkinson

Weasley – Crabbe

Londubat –Goyle

Finnigan – Zabini

Granger – Malfoy

Brown - Bulstrode

....

Hermione leva la tête en jetant un regard noir à son professeur de potions. Dans tous les Serpentards, il l'avait mis en équipe avec le plus pire d'entre-deux. Détournant son regard de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Malfoy à sa table qui la regardait avancer avec un rictus aux lèvres. Serrant les lèvres, la jeune fille s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise à côté du Serpentard.

- Bon, on commence, dit-elle en ouvrant son livre à la page écrite au tableau.

- Fais comme tu veux Granger et amuse-toi bien !

Sursautant et le regardant, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas m'aider. C'est un exercice qu'on doit faire à deux, alors tu fais ta part Malfoy. Je ne me taperai pas tout le boulot.

Ses yeux gris et froids me fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres et qu'il hausse les épaules.

- C'est comme tu veux Granger.

Il alla chercher les ingrédients qu'ils avaient de besoin et Hermione l'observa en le voyant revenir. Ses cheveux blonds et courts cachaient à moitié ses yeux. Il les avait blond presque blanc, comme tout Malfoy. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours froids. Grand, il n'était pas très musclé, mais il était mince. Assez beau, plusieurs filles se tournaient sur son passage. Il se dégageait de lui beaucoup de charisme. Hermione ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement que le petit emmerdeur qu'elle avait connu à sa première année à Poudlard. Imbu de lui-même et snob, il était un des pires ennemis qu'elle avait. Futur mangemort, il suivait les traces de son père. Détachant son regard de lui quand il reprit place, elle commença à faire la potion avec l'aide de Malfoy. À sa grande surprise, il travaillait bien. Il n'était peut-être pas qu'un fils à papa après tout. Ils avaient presque fini leur potion qu'ils devaient laisser chauffer quelques minutes, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son genoux. Vivement, elle tourna la tête et fixa son ennemi qui l'observait avec un air d'innocence sur le visage qui ne lui allait pas. Ne lâchant pas son regard, elle porta sa main à son genoux et la posa sur sa main à lui pour l'enlever de son emplacement, mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

- Grange, lâche ma main. Elle est bien ou elle est.

Le rouge apparut sur les joues de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Enlève ta main de mon genou. Je me fous qu'elle soit bien ou elle est. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches sale mangemort à en devenir.

Sa main serra son genou à la faire grimacer de douleur.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Granger, car je pourrais être très méchant à l'avenir. Tu ne m'as pas encore vu quand je suis vraiment méchant.

Sentant la main du Serpentard monter, elle déglutit. Pour la première fois, Malfoy lui faisait peur. Ses yeux étaient plus froids que d'habitude. Elle sentit un frisson de peur la parcourir et elle n'était plus capable de bouger. Elle savait qu'il ne menaçait pas en vain. Le Serpentard avait changé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire en quoi, mais elle le sentait. Il n'était plus la poule mouillée qui avait toujours besoin de ses gardes du corps. Il était devenu une autre personne.

- Je vois que tu as compris, c'est bien.

Sa main était rendue à sa petite culotte et Hermione sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il enleva enfin sa main en lâchant un petit rictus, elle se recula sur sa chaise pour être le moins près possible de lui. Le remarquant, il lui fit un grand sourire moqueur avant de prendre une fiole et de la plonger dans la potion. Il s'éloigna pour rendre la fiole à Rogue et revint sur ses pas au moment ou la fin des cours arrivait. Ne perdant pas de temps, Hermione prit ses livres et sortit en hâte, mais au passage elle eut le temps d'entendre la voit de Malfoy lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Peur de moi Granger ?

Oui, elle avait peur et elle se l'avouait. Les garçons ayant remarqué sa fuite se demandait ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé pendant ce cours de potions détesté de tous les élèves à part les Serpentard très favorisé. Mais à la seule réponse qu'ils eurent, Harry devina qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas tout.

- Rien. Tu connais Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas le frapper alors il fallait que je sortes le plus vite possible de la classe tout simplement.

Le soir arriva enfin et Hermione se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour ne plus voir Malfoy à sa table de serpents. Elle commença ses devoirs, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle sut que ça ne servirait à rien, car elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Allant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, elle vit Harry et Rond devant un jeu d'échec version sorcier.

-Toujours en train de jouer à ce jeu barbare ? s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place à côté de Ron qui lui jeta un bref regard avant de retourner à son jeu.

Hermione savait très bien que comme toujours, Harry allait perdre contre Ron. Ça arrivait à tous les coups.

- Pas en train d'étudier Hermione ?

- Non Harry. Je fais une petite pose.

Hermione vit les deux garçons la regarder, ayant l'air surpris.

- Quoi ? Tu es malade Mione ? Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie ?

Faisant une grimace à Ron, elle fit une moue boudeuse. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle leur disait qu'elle mettait ses livres de côtés, il la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète ? Ils exagéraient. Elle n'était pas TOUT LE TEMPS dans ses livres. Souvent, oui, mais elle se reposait quelques fois aussi.

- Je vais très bien Ronald Weasley. Je voulais savoir… Demain c'est la sorti de Pré-au-Lard et je voulais savoir si Harry allait venir nous rejoindre comme à l'accoutumé ? Ou bien est-ce que le bon sens va enfin apparaître dans son petit cerveau et écouter les conseils de Dumbledore qui lui a déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois que c'était dangereux pour lui de sortir de l'enceinte du château ?

En disant ces mots, elle regardait son ami droit dans les yeux et celui-ci baissa le regard.

- Tu sais bien que je ne manquerai pas la sorti de Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais Harry c'est…

- Dangereux, je sais. Mais je vais être sous ma cape d'invisibilité, alors personne ne va pouvoir me voir. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Hermione. Tout va bien allé.

- Si tu le dis, dis tout bas la brune en se levant.

- Je vais me coucher.

Elle remonta dans son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit. Au fond, elle n'avait pas sommeil, car elle s'inquiétait pour le lendemain. Après avoir tourner des heures et des heures dans son lit, elle s'endormit enfin…

_**Et comment il était ce deuxième chapitre ? J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**_


	3. Attaque à PréauLard

_**Comme le titre qui le dit, dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir l'Attaque de Pré-au-Lard! **__**Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre pas très très long, mais je ne pense pas que mes futurs chapitres vont être vraiment plus long! J'espère que vous allez aimez!**_

_**Nini : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise et j'espère que celui-ci va aussi te plaire pour tout dire! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Myrka : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite demandée!**_

_**Nini Weasley : Je suis vraiment vraiment contente que tu ais tout autant aimé ce chapitre que le précédent et j'espère que celui-ci va répondre à tes attentes.**_

_**Virginie01 : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir!**_

_**Arrya : Merci pour ta longue review! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre Malheureusement, tu ne vas pas avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Je compatis avec ta tristesse (joke). **_

**Chapitre 3**

_**Attaque à Pré-au-Lard**_

Un soleil illuminait le ciel quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard. À peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Hermione et Ron sentirent quelqu'un jouer dans leurs cheveux et les ébouriffer…

- Harry…, murmura Hermione en secouant la tête.

- On va chez Honeydukes ? demanda Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux que de passer ta journée dans ce magasin de confiseries ?

- Ron n'a pas tort. Ce serait une bonne idée, dit tout bas Harry à l'oreille de son amie. Allez Hermione. On ne sort pas souvent de Poudlard profitons-en pour aller chercher des bonbons.

- Pfff…

Elle recula de quelques pas.

- Rendez-vous ici dans une heure. Moi, je vais voir les livres.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa les garçons seuls. Face à elle se trouvait Malfoy qui l'observait. Croisant son regard, elle eut un frisson et détourna les yeux. Mais elle dut passer devant lui pour se rendre au magasin qu'elle convoitait et il l'empoigna par le bras.

- Alors Granger, on s'amuse ?

- Lâche-moi Malfoy. Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas la paix, hein ?

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, il passa une de ses mains sur mes cheveux et les ébouriffa encore plus que de ce qu'ils étaient.

- Peut-être parce que je ne peux rester séparer longtemps de toi Granger. En tout cas, profite bien de ta journée pendant qu'elle est si belle.

Sur ces mots, il la lâcha et s'en alla. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et elle eut une mauvaise prémonition. Malfoy ne l'avait pas dit tout haut, mais elle devinait grâce à ses paroles que quelque chose se préparait. Ne voulant pas prendre de chose, elle retourna sur ses pas pour se rendre chez Honeydukes, pour retrouver Harry et Ron. Elle sentait le danger près d'elle. Quand elle trouva Ron dans la boutique, elle sut qu'Harry était à côté du rouquin. Elle prit celui-ci par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur suivit d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione?

- Je n'aime pas ça. Nous devrions partir le plus vite possible. Je peux sentir quelque chose qui se prépare.

- Quoi? Questionna Harry la voix basse.

- Ne posez pas de questions. On s'en va.

Un bruit près d'eux les fit se retourner et ils virent des Mangemorts apparaîtrent de partout. Ils portaient leur masque et les voyant des enfants commencèrent à crier.

- Il faut les aider, s'écria Harry.

- Tu reste cacher Harry.

Sortant sa baguette, Hermione, qui se trouvait face au dos d'un Mangemort, s'écria :

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Le mangemort se retrouva sans baguette sans qu'il eut pu voir ce qui se passait.

Se tournant vers ses deux amis :

- Courrons!

Ron ne se fit pas prier et Hermione pouvait entendre Harry derrière elle. Mais ils ne purent aller bien loin, car ayant remarquez deux Gryffondors courir, ils les encerclèrent en peu de temps. Hermione regardait leurs ennemis les entourer.

- Ah! Si ce ne sont pas les amis de bébé Potter.

Bellatrix. Hermione reconnut instantanément sa voix. Cette folle avait tué le parrain de son meilleur ami.

- Où est votre ami? Demanda-t-elle sous le rire de ses condisciples.

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires! S'écria le roux en lançant un regard chargé de haine vers la femme Lestrange qui avait tant fait souffrir son ami en tuant sa seule famille..

- ENDOLORIS!

Ron se courba à terre en criant de douleur. Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui. Quand le sort prit fin, Ron resta étendu sur le sol tellement il avait mal.

- Si vous faisiez marcher vos cerveaux, vous sauriez que Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'Harry sorte de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il n'a pas pu venir. Il est resté à l'école.

- J'ai du mal à croire que Potter puisse rester enfermé entre les quatre murs du château pendant que ses amis son dehors, dit doucement une voix froide qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

Une silhouette s'avança et sans l'avoir jamais vu, Hermione sut de qui il s'agissait. Les yeux rouges, la face d'un serpent, habillé d'une cape noire, devant elle se tenait Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps.

- Granger je suppose, fille de moldue et amie du survivant, dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione leva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir auquel le mage noir répondit par un sourire froid avant de se tourner vers le rouquin qui essayait de se lever.

- Hé J'imagine que cette tête rousse appartient à un Weasley. Une grande famille traîtresse à leur sang, si je ne me trompe pas.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et regarda derrière Hermione qui sentait le souffle de Harry dans ses cheveux.

- Qui vais-je tuer en premier?

Hermione sentit Harry faire un brusque mouvement.

- NON HARRY!

Harry enleva sa cape et fit face à son grand ennemi. Un regard chargé de haine rencontra celui rouge de l'homme qui avait tué sans remord plusieurs innocents. Baguette à la main, il détourna son amie et se mit face à Voldemort.

- Harry… Harry… Tu apparais enfin. Tu es prêt à mourir? Je te laisse le choix. Tu veux mourir vite ou doucement? Finit-il dans un petit rire.

Blême, Harry le fixait.

- ENDOLORIS!

- PROTEGO!

Juste à temps, Harry fit apparaître un bouclier magique devant lui. Et c'est ainsi que le combat commença. Entre les deux adversaires, un combat acharné se faisait. Hermione regardait son ami qui se protégeait le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les Mangemorts regardaient la scène, convaincu que leur maître allait gagner la bataille. Hermione et Ron avaient peur pour leur ami et quand un endoloris le toucha en plein ventre, Hermione et Ron coururent à sa rencontre. Le rire de Voldemort se faisait entendre et au lieu de s'agenouiller près de Harry comme Ron avait fait, elle continue sa course en voyant la baguette de Voldemort se lever.

- AVADA KEDAV…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la formule qu'il reçut un coup de point en plein nez. Avec rage, il regarda la Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- PARTEZ!!!

Ron fit lever Harry. Les Mangemorts s'approcha d'eux et Hermione donner un coup de pied bien choisit au Mage Noir qui se courba. Pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de l'ennemi, elle observa les Mangemorts qui les entouraient.

- Laissez-les partir sinon je tus votre maître, dit-elle en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Un peu plus loin, des Aurors firent leur apparition et des sorts de toutes parts partirent sans prendre en considération qu'Hermione était en train de menacer le maître. Celui-ci qui regardait les évènements se dérouler, attrapa vivement la gorge de la jeune fille quand elle détourna son regard de lui. Il l'agrippa fermement.

- Sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as gâché mes projets, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu vas le payer! Lui dit-il, glacial avant de s'écrier. ON PART!!!

Et il transplana en amenant Hermione avec lui. Voyant leur amie disparaître, le survivant et le rouquin coururent à l'endroit ou elle avait disparut.

- HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!!!

Ils crièrent son nom jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore apparaissent. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Il l'a amené. Voldemort a pris Hermione! Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas la laisser entre ses mains.

- Harry, on ne peut rien faire.

Harry s'avança vers lui, sa voix tremblait.

- Moi, je vais faire quelque chose. Je vais la sortir de ses griffes!

_**Bon, comme on peut le voir, ça ne va pas super bien pour Hermione pour tout dire. Elle s'est tout de même fait kidnappée par le plus grand ennemi de son meilleur ami. Que va-t-il lui arriver**__**? Harry va-t-il trouver un moyen pour sauver Hermione? Si vous voulez savoir, vous savez quoi faire. Me laisser des commentaires, car ça fait toujours plaisirs d'en recevoir!! XD! **_


	4. Manoir Malfoy

**Bon, voici le 4****ième**** chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Avant tout, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review :**

**Roze Potter : Je te remercie pour ta belle review!**

**Nini : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review! Elle m'a fait plaisir.**

**Nini Weasley : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic toujours autant depuis le premier chapitre!**

**Aurelie Malfoy : Voici la suite! J'espère que tu vas aimer! Bonne lecture!**

**Audrey : Désolé que les chapitres ne soient pas un peu plus long. Peut-être que plus tard ils vont être plus long, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas! Mais à part ça, je te dis bonne lecture.**

**Élodue92 : Merci pour la gentille review que tu m'as envoyé et voilà la suite!**

**À tous, BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

Il faisait froid. Hermione grelotta. Elle se retrouvait dans une cellule. Elle ne savait pas plus de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir quand le Lord allait avoir envie de s'amuser avec sa nouvelle victime. Un bruit de porte qui grince la fit se lever du sol sur lequel elle dormait. Elle vit une tête blonde apparaître et reconnut Drago. La voyant, il lui fit un petit sourire et s'appuya le dos contre la porte qu'il avait refermé.

- Alors Granger, tu t'es fait prendre à ce que je peux voir.

- Malfoy!

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais?

Suspicieuse, elle le regarda attentivement.

- Où suis-je?

- Chez moi. Dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Amical n'est-ce pas?

Hermione eut une grimace en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se faisait des idées ou Malfoy Junior essayait de faire de l'humour.

- Tiens.

Le regardant de nouveau, elle remarqua qu'il tenait un plateau dans sa main. Elle vit que dessus, il y avait un verre d'eau et du poulet. Elle entendit son estomac crier famine et s'avança doucement pour le prendre. Elle posa le plateau à terre et commença à manger, ne portant pas attention au jeune Malfoy.

- Le maître est vraiment en colère contre toi. À ta place, j'aurai la trouille je pense. Il va s'amuser à se venger du fait que Potter ait réussi à s'échapper, et ça, par ta faute!

Haussement d'épaules de la part de la jeune fille qui continue à manger.

- Bon, je te laisse! J'espère te revoir encore en vie!

Il tourna les talons et la laissa seul avec sa nourriture. Son appétit étant disparu sur les dernières paroles de Malfoy. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait vivre un mauvais quart d'heures, mais juste la phrase _j'espère te revoir encore en vie_, lui avait fait une douche froide. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Tout dépendant d'un homme cruel qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir le monde autour de lui. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée? L'important était qu'Harry soit en vie, et elle ne regrettait pas ses actes.

Quand une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle s'attendait à voir Malfoy apparaître, mais ce fut Lord Voldemort en personne qui apparut devant elle. Se levant du sol glacé sur lequel elle était assise, elle fit face au Mage Noir. Celui-ci avait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos sur ses lèvres. Il faisait tourner sa baguette sur ses doigts.

- J'ai toujours pensé que le courage des Gryffondors allait avec leur stupidité et je vois bien que je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai toujours raison dans mes hypothèses de toute façon.

- Et c'est pourquoi qu'un bébé de 1 an a réussit à mettre fin à votre règne pendant des années. Je vois que vos hypothèses sont toujours dans le vrai.

Un rire de l'ennemi fit reculer la brunette.

- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe que tu vas me supplier de mettre fin à ta vie.

Il recula jusqu'à la porte et tendit sa baguette.

- Endoloris.

Une douleur insurmontable la fit se mettre à genoux sur le sol. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser un seul son s'échapper de sa bouche, mais un cri, et un autre, et encore un autre, se percutèrent sur les murs sombre et froid de la cellule. La douleur disparut d'un coup et Hermione s'obligea à se lever et à regarder son bourreau avec défi.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire! Lança-t-elle en s'accrochant au mur derrière elle pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Non, je peux faire beaucoup mieux. Mais je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi. Mais je vais te laisser aux bons soins de Bellatrix.

À peine eut-il dit son nom qu'il sortit de la pièce et que quelqu'un d'autre le remplaçant. Difficilement, car ses yeux était mouillés, Hermione reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci avait enlevé son masque. Cheveux noirs, yeux remplis de démence, elle avait un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Déglutissant difficilement, Hermione la regarda s'approcher.

- ENDOLORIS!

Encore une fois, Hermione sentit la douleur s'insinuer en elle. Elle ne sut combien de temps Bellatrix resta dans sa cellule, mais pour elle, ça faisait des heures et des heures. La mangemorte s'était amusé à lui lancer des sorts de toutes sortes. Quand Hermione se retrouva seule, elle fut incapable de bouger. Elle avait trop mal. Son visage était rempli de coupure. Sa robe de sorcière déchirée à plusieurs endroits d'où s'échappaient des traîné de sang. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Elle n'était qu'une loque couchée sur le sol des cachots de la famille Malfoy. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

- Harry… Sors-moi de là, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de fermer les yeux et de perdre connaissance.

C'est ainsi que Drago la trouva quand il revint la voir.

- HERMIONE!

Entendant quelqu'un crier son nom, la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Reconnaissant le blondinet, elle les referma.

- Laisses-moi Malfoy.

- Tu es folle ou quoi? Je ne te laisserai pas comme ça! Malgré ce que tu peux penser j'ai un cœur Granger!

Appelant un elfe de maison, il demanda à celui-ci de lui amener de l'eau et des serviettes. À peine une minutes plus tard, il eut ce dont il avait de besoin et commença à soigner la jeune fille et à nettoyer le sang sécher sur sa peau. Amenant la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux, il caressa doucement son visage.

- Qui a fait ça? Le maître?

- Non… Bellatrix.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Sa tante était une folle à lier et ça ne le surprenait pas qu'elle ait fait souffrir Hermione ainsi.

- Malfoy?

- Hum?

- Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi?

- Peut-être parce que je ne te déteste pas.

Difficilement, elle lui sourit timidement et il baissa sa tête vers elle.

- FILS! Qu'es-tu en train de faire?

Se tournant vivement, les deux jeunes gens aperçurent Lucius Malfoy, les yeux remplie de rage.

- Que fais-tu agenouiller dans ses cachots humides et ayant la tête d'une Sang0de-Bourbe sur tes genoux?

Doucement, Drago se releva et regarda son père. Hermione remarqua qu'il tremblait. À grande enjambée, Lucius s'approcha de son fils et lui envoya une baffe. La joue du jeune homme devint vite rouge.

- Dé…Désolé père!

- Tu es mieux d'être désolé.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et serra.

- Que je ne te revois jamais ainsi! Tu es un Malfoy et je t'interdis de t'approcher de cette fille de moldue, compris?

- Mais…

Un coup de poing en plein ventre le fit se taire.

- Sors!

Après un dernier regard à Hermione, Drago s'en alla, laissant son père et la jeune fille ensemble. Les yeux froids de l'homme la fixèrent un moment en silence.

- Comment pouvez-vous traiter votre fils ainsi?

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Sang-de-Bourbe! Ceci n'est pas de tes affaires.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la cellule.

**C'est maintenant la fin de ce chapitre! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!!**

**Pauvre Hermione tout de même, d'être prisonnière d'un psychopathe! Qui peut dire ce qui va lui arriver par la suite? Ben c'est moi! Et dans les prochains chapitres, vous allez voir ce qui va arriver à notre chère héroïne!!! **

**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre!**


	5. Visites de Drago et confessions

_**Salut! Désolé pour ce grand retard! Avant de commencer, merci à:**_

_**Iliria: Voici la suite, même si je ne l'ai pas fait vite, même que c'était loin de ça lol! Désolé encore une fois!**_

_**Virginie01: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bellatrix est une vrai folle.**_

_**Audrey: Laisses-moi te dire que tu ne m'as pas vexé a propos de mes chapitres trop courts lol!**_

_**Roze Potter: Merci pour ta longue review. Pour commencer, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Hermione n'est pas effrayée. En tout cas, je ne le vois pas ainsi... C'est juste qu'elle ne se casse pas la tête avec des ''Je ne veux pas mourir''. Elle est prisonnière de Voldemort et sait que les larmes ne pourront rien changer à sa situation. Pour ce qui est des mais... Désolé, je sais que je l'écris un peu trop souvent... C'est la première fois que d'écris un Drago/ Hermione et, malheureusement, j'ai un peu de difficulté, car je n'ai pas bien commencé les premiers chapitres, snif snif...**_

_**Nini Weasley: Voici la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre va être à ton goût et ne m'en veux pas trop s'il te plait!**_

_**Myrka: Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ma fic sympa et j'espère que ça va être ainsi pour la suite.**_

_**Elodu92: Bien sûr que Lucius est égal à lui même, sinon il ne serait pas Lucius lol! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Et j'espère qu'il va en être de même pour les prochains chapitres!**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy: Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Hermione. On est d'accord sur ce point...**_

_**Nedwidge: Voici le prochain chapitre. Désolé pour le retard.**_

_**Nini: J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite autant que les chapitres précédents...**_

_**Marilyn: C'est Drago... Qui peut le comprendre. Je dirais plutôt qu'il désirait Hermione quand il était à Poudlard, mais qu'il devait tout de même jouer son rôle de Serpentard prétentieux détestant les Sangs de Bourbe. Alors il voulait se rapprocher d'elle en pensant que c'était que du désir qu'il avait pour elle, mais quand elle s'est retrouvée emprisonnée, il a remarqué qu'il avait quelques autres sentiments pour elle... Désolé pour l'incohérence...**_

_**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!**_

**Chapitre 5**

_**Visites de Drago et confessions**_

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione n'avait reçu aucune visite, Elle reprenait peu à peu des forces, mais elle se demandait ce que Voldemort attendait d'elle pour ne pas l'avoir encore tué. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais elle sentait la peur en elle qui grandissait. Elle voulait paraître courageuse et sans peur, mais combien de temps pourrait-elle faire semblant avant qu'elle ne devienne folle à rester dans ce cachot humide et infesté de rats? Ses journées se passaient ainsi ; Elle se réveillait, un elfe venait lui amené un déjeuner, elle se rendormait jusqu'au prochain repas et ainsi de suite. Ses blessures au visage disparaissaient peu à peu, mais elle maigrissait à vue d'œil. Quand Drago vint la revoir le matin du septième jour, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Levant la tête, Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Si ton père te retrouve ici, ça va être ta fête. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Tu n'as pas à craindre quoi que ce soit. Mon père ne me tuera pas parce que je suis venu te voir. Il va peut-être juste me faire un peu souffrir, mais sans plus, dit-il en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le sol, près de la jeune fille. Posant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Avoir quelqu'un vers qui se tourner lui faisait du bien. Elle était seule depuis longtemps.

- Merci d'être près de moi.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Granger. Si je fais ça, c'est que je te respecte.

- Tu… Tu me respecte? Mais… Mais…

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Drago prit un air rêveur.

_**Flash Back**_

_Drago avait appris qu'il allait devoir porter la marque. Sa joie la disputait à la peur. Il voulait être quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de tuer. Son père voulait qu'il soit Mangemort, et le maître voulait qu'il vienne dans ses rangs. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce jour viendrait, et bien plus vite que de ce qu'il croyait._

_C'était une journée ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Et une journée qu'il aimait bien, car il avait cours de potions avec les Gryffondors, mais cette journée là, il ne s'amusait pas des points perdues par la maison ennemis, il ne cherchait pas querelle avec Potter et Compagnie. Non, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la marque qui allait bientôt apparaître sur son avant-bras. Une marque comme son père avait. Cette marque qui marquait son appartenance pour le Lord Noir._

_Le cours avait pris fin sous les injures des Serpentards pour les Gryffondors qui ne se défendaient pas, car le professeur Rogue était toujours présent dans la pièce et qu'ils savaient très bien que le professeur de potions se donnait une joie de leur enlever des points à la moindre insulte faite de leur part. Drago, quant à lui, était sorti tête baissé pour attendre ses ''amis'' à l'entrée de la classe. Ceux-ci s'en prenaient au balafré, au traître à son sang et à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Weasley l'avait vu et lui avait jeté un regard menaçant._

_- Si ce n'est pas Malfoy qui attendait ses gorilles d'ami, car il n'est pas capable de se défendre comme un grand._

_- Ferme-là Weasel! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Sale futur Mangemort! S'écria le rouquin._

_- Ron! Que je ne t'attende plus dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, compris? S'était crié Hermione en jetant un regard noir à son ami._

_Drago avait regardé la Gryffondor d'un nouvel œil. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses cheveux bruns en broussailles, son petit nez mutin. Elle était belle. Oui, elle était belle et elle l'avait défendu. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'accepter. Il l'avait alors regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes sale Sang-de-Bourbe! Avait-il déclaré._

_Il avait remarqué des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. Il s'était détourné et donner l'ordre à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre. Il voulait s'en aller loin d'elle. À peine ses paroles avaient-elles franchies ses lèvres, qu'il s'en était voulu. Les jours suivant, il se surprenait à la regarder quand il était sûre que personne ne le regardait et c'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Miss Hermione Granger, son ennemie depuis sa première année à Poudlard._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Surprise, Hermione leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait les joues roses, était gêné des paroles qu'il venait de dire. Elle cru avoir mal entendu quand il avança sa tête et l'embrassa doucement. Elle répondit à son baiser. Il était doux et patient envers elle. Était-ce vraiment le même Drago Malfoy qu'elle avait pensé connaître à Poudlard. Poudlard... En pensant à sa deuxième maison, elle se raidit et recula son visage du sien pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Drago... Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas à Poudlard, mais ici?

Hermione put voir la tristesse apparaître sur le visage du jeune blond.

- Le maître me veut proche de lui.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrée. Pauvre de lui! Devoir vivre prêt de ce psychopathe jour et nuit sans savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui. Drago n'était pas méchant et cela la faisait souffrir de le voir abaissé à ce genre de vie. Lui qui était un Malfoy et avait la dignité de ses ancêtres devaient maintenant s'agenouiller devant un homme détruit par le pouvoir et qui demandait toujours plus. Lord Voldemort n'était même plus un homme. Non. Il n'était qu'une bête assoiffée de puissance. Et comme toute personne se croyant invisible, il va aller à sa propre perte. Hermione espérait seulement que ce jour allait bientôt arriver et qu'elle n'allait pas être morte avant. Elle voulait le voir six pieds sous terre.

- Je veux que tout revienne comme avant, dit-elle tout bas. Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour être à Poudlard en ce moment. Je m'ennuis tellement d'Harry, de Ron et des cours. Je m'ennuis même des cours de Rogue.

Drago eut un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que c'était amusant. Comment de points avons-nous pu gagner pendant les cours de potions grâce à Rogue, hein?

Hermione lui pinça le bras avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

- Idiot.

Elle s'endormit ainsi, contre lui. Elle était tellement bien.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se fut à cause de la porte grinçante qui s'ouvrait sur une silhouette habillée de sombre. Hermione reconnut le père de Drago qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Voyant la peur qu'il lui inspirait, le sorcier eut un sourire en coin.

- Je vous fais peur, Miss Granger?

Hermione releva la tête et s'obligea à ne pas lui montrer la peur qu'elle avait de lui. Elle se devait d'être courageuse.

- Non, lui dit-elle mais sa voix trembla un peu.

- Comme vos amis venant de Gryffondor, vous êtes stupides. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à plus venant d'une Sang-de-bourbe. Ces derniers jours, je me suis demandé pourquoi le maître avait décidé de vous garder en vie. Il doit avoir ses raisons. Étant une amie de Potter, vous devez bien servir à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione ne répondit pas et le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit pendant qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Dîtes-moi, miss Granger... Vous connaissez assez Potter pour savoir ses secrets, alors, répondez à cette question. Si jamais Potter déciderait de partir de Poudlard, où se rendrait-il?

Hermione prit toutes les forces qui lui restait pour se mettre debout et lui faire face.

- Je ne vous dirai rien qui trahirait mes amis. Vous pouvez me jeter des sorts autant que vous voulez, mais je ne vous dirai rien.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire autant votre fière, vous savez. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, votre vie ne se tient qu'à un fil. À votre place, je réfléchirai à ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. Aider mon maître à trouver la trace de cet insolent pourrait le faire venir à de meilleurs termes envers vous. Au lieu de vous faire souffrir comme jamais, il va sûrement vous tuez d'un coup sans que vous vous rendez compte de ce qui vous arrive.

Hermione lui cracha en pleine figure et, restant d'un calme olympien, il prit un mouchoir se trouvant dans sa robe de sorcier et s'essuya le visage sans la quitter des yeux. Un mauvais sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

- Vous faîtes une grande erreur, miss Granger.

Il tourna les talons et avant de disparaître derrière la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois pour la regarder.

- Endoloris, murmura-t-il.

Hermione, sous la douleur, s'affala sur le sol humide et elle ne put empêcher des cris s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lucius la regarda un moment avant de s'en aller pour de bon, faisant taire les cris de la Gryffondor qui resta un moment couché sur le sol sans bouger. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne te trahirai pas, Harry. Non, jamais, dit-elle à voix basse pour elle-même.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux en revoyant en pensées ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils devaient sûrement la croire morte à l'heure qu'il était. Elle espérait qu'Harry ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi qui l'amènerait à sa perte. Son ami ne pensait pas toujours avant d'agir. C'était elle le cerveau de l'équipe.

- Faîtes qu'Harry et Ron aillent bien...

_**Ce chapitre est fini. Donnés-moi en des nouvelles s'il vous plait!» Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre!**_


End file.
